soylunafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Simbar
Simbar (Sim/ón y Ám/'bar') - Romantyczna relacja między Simonem Alvarezem a Ambar Smith. Historia Sezon 1 Simon po raz pierwszy spotyka Ambar, gdy odwiedza wrotkowisko, by spotkać się z Luną - jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Mówi Lunie, że Ambar śpiewa bardzo dobrze i zwraca uwagę wszystkich dookoła. Luna przestawia Simona, ambar, która wydaje się szczęsliwa poznaniem Alvareza. Kiedy Jazmin, jeden z najlepszych przyjaciółek Ambar, zauroczyła się chłopakiem, blondynka denerwuje się i mówi jej, że facet taki jak Simon nie jest dla niej wystarczająco dobry, ponieważ pochodzi z niższego poziomu, niż ona. Kiedy Simon i Luna zaczynają chodchodzić, Ambar próbuje by Simon był zazdrosny, o Lunę. Mówie mu, że Lutteo są w sobie zakochani, co nie dokońca przekonuje chłopaka. Jednak Simon zdaje sobie sprawę, że Luna czuje coś dla Matteo i zrywa z nią, ponieważ chce, aby była szczęśliwa. Sezon 2 Na początku drugiego sezonu, Ambar sprawia, że Simon myśli, że stała się lepszym człowiekiem. Kiedy Juliana, nowy menedżer toru, zdobywa stanowisko musi stworzyć zespół na Roda Fest, zarówno Simon i Ambar uczestniczą w przesłuchaniach. Okazuje się, że tworzą zgrany, a przedewszystkim bardzo dobry duet. Kiedy Ambar uświadamia sobie, że związek Luny i Matteo cieszy się coraz większą popularnością, staje się zazdrosna i postanawia wykorzystać Simona, do zdobycia informacji na temat Luny następnie ich zniszczyć. Simon staje się jej przyjacielem oraz nauczycielem muzyki na nadchodzący Opnen Music. Simon widząć w Ambar lepszą osobę, godzi się na wszystko. Simon i Ambar stopniowo zbliżają się do siebie, powodując kolejne kłótnie pomiędzy Jazmin i Amber. Rudowłosa zazdroszna jest o relację Simona i Ambar. Choć Simon pomaga Ambar w próbach do Open Music wyznaje blondynce, że czuje się trochę przygnębiony, ponieważ brakuje mu bycie w zespole z Nico i Pedro. Ambar wtedy pociesza go i mówi mu, że mała zmiana jest dobra, ponieważ wtedy może iść dalej w życiu. Simon, podczas jednej z prób, mówi Ambar, że słowa jej piosenki „Catch Me If You Can” są piękne i wydaje się dotknięty jego słowami. Ambar następnie proponuje, aby wyjść i wziąć trochę powietrza i Simon akceptuje jej pomysł. Kiedy Jazmin robi okropny makijaż dla Ambar na Open, Smith mówi Simonowi, że nie wejdzie na scenę. Meksykanin mówi jej, że makijąż nie jest ważny, tylko dobroć dla ludzi i zachęca ją do wyjścia na scenę. Pierwszy raz się przytaulają co zauważna Jazmin. Kiedy Simon wychodzi, Jazmin pyta Ambar, czy czuje coś do Simona, a Ambar odpowiada jej "nie". Gdy Simon i Matteo zostają finalistami, Ambar mówi Simonowi że wygra główną nagrodę. Chłopak pierwszy raz nazywa Ambar przyjaciółką. Simon i Ambar są jeszcze bliżej siebie, zwłaszcza gdy blondynka odkrywa, kłamstwa swojej matki chrzstnej. Smith czuje się zdradzona. Simon pocesza dziewczynę i proponuje jej wspólne wykonanie jej piosenki "Como me ves?". Po występie Alvarez przytula dziewczynę. Następnego dnia Simon dziękuje Ambar za pomoc podczas występu. Uświadamia sobie, że Amba jest już inną wersją siebie, która mu ufa. Simon pociesza dziewczynę, mówiąc jej, że nie jest sama i że pomoże jej przezwyciężyć tę trudną chwilę. Przytulają się i prawie dochodzi do pocałunku, przetrwa im jednak Jazmin. Kiedy Luna pyta Simona o uczucia do Ambar, odpowiada jej że czuje coś do niej bardzo mocnego, podczas gdy Ambar nadal zaprzecza, że czuje coś do Avareza i stale przypomina sobie, że jest on częścią jej planu zniszczenia Luny. Kiedy później wychodzą razem, Ambar, wyznaje Simonowi, że kiedy jest z nim, czuje, że świat zatrzymuje się, a Simon odpowiada, że czuje to samo, a potem całuje jej dłoń. Przyciąga ją do siebie i dzielą się namiętnym pocałunkiem. Zaczynają się spotykać, a Smith uświadamia sobie, że faktycznie jest zakochana w Simonie.Chłopak jednak odkyrwa, że blodynka jest odpowiedzialna za pożar wrotkowiska i zrywa z nią. Ambar po wyżuceniu z drużyny, odchodzi z Rollera i przechodzi na stronę wroga - Los Slaiders. Mówi Simonowi, że to co czuła do nieg było prawidze, jednak chłopak móji jej prosto w oczy, że kłamała za każdym razem. Oboje ranią się nawzajem, Simon próbuje zapomnieć o ambar w ramoinach Luny, a ona w ramionach Benicio. Podobieństwa *Oboje kochali kogoś, kto nie kochał ich tak bardzo jak oni ich (Amber - Matteo; Simon - Luna). *Oboje lubią wrotki i śpiew. *Oboje uczestniczyli w Międzynarodowym Konkursie Wrotkarskim. *Oboje nazywali Monicę pełnym imieniem. *Obaje należeli do grupy w zawodach "Competencia de Patinaje Intercontinental" Różnice *Simon jest Meksykańczykiem, a Amber - Argentynką. *Ambar jest złym człowiekiem, a Simon dobrym. *Simon uwielbia Lunę, a Ambar ją nienawidzi. *Ambar lubi Matteo. Simon nie dogaduje się z nim. *Ambar ma blond włosy, Simon brązowe. *Simon ma brązowe oczy, a Ambar niebieskie. Fakty *Oficjalna nazwa shipu to "Amón", została potwierdzona na oficjalnej stronie Facebooka Soy Luna. Przed tym postem wielu fanów nazwało już tą parę "Simbar". *Jednak Michael Ronda potwierdził, że nazwa shipu to "Simbar", kiedy zamieścił zdjęcie swoje i Valentiny Zenere na stronie na Facebooku z podpisem "Simbar" *Ten ship jest znany jako "Ambron" we francuskim dubbingu. Ważne momenty *Simon i Ambar poznali się po raz pierwszy w 6 odcinku pierwszego sezonu. *Po raz pierwszy razem tańczyli w sezonie 1 / odcinek 38. *W sezonie 1 / odcinku 65 Simon nazwał Ambar najpopularniejszą dziewczyną w Jam&Roller. *Tańczyli razem w sezonie 1 / odcinek 69. *W pierwszym sezonie / odcinku 70 Ambar powiedziała Matteo, że woli tańczyć z Simonem. *W drugim sezonie / odcinek 02 Ambar zadzwoniła do Simona, by zapytać o Lunę. *W drugim sezonie / odcinek 04 Simon powiedział Ambar, że się zmieniła i nazwała ją "panienką Ambar". *W sezonie 2 / odcinek 37: Simon i Ambar jeździli na wrotkach; Delfina powiedziała, że Simón i Ámbar stworzyli wspaniałą parę; Zarówno Simon, jak i Ambar powiedzieli, że dopełniają się, kiedy jeździli na wrotkach i tańczyli razem; Jazmin ma nadzieję, że Simon i Ambar to tylko para na wrotkowisku; Jazmin po raz pierwszy używanazwy shipu "Simbar" Luna robi aluzje do związku Simona i Ambar. **W sezonie 2 / odcinku 45 Simon nazwał Amber "piękną" i powiedział jej, że tekst jej piosenki "Catch Me If You Can" jest głęboki. **W sezonie 2 / odcinek 46: Simon pocałował Amber za rękę; Simon pociesza Ambar, gdy Jazmin "rujnuje" jej makijaż. Pod wpływem jego słów Ambar postanawia śpiewać w Open Music; Simon i Ambar pierwszy raz się przytulili; Ambar mrugnęł do Simona, gdy śpiewała. **Simon nazywa Ambar "dobrą przyjaciółką" w sezonie 2 / odcinku 47 oraz w sezonie 2 / odcinku 51. **W sezonie 2 / odcinek 51 Ambar śpiewa wraz z Simonem: "Como me ves?", przytulają się poraz trzeci i prawie całują. **W sezonie 2 / odcinek 57 Simon przytulił Lunę, a Ambar stała się zazdrosna. **W drugim sezonie / odcinek 58, Ambar stała się zazdrosna, gdy zobaczyła Simona z Sabriną Carpenter. **Czwarty przytulas Simbar w odcinku 61. **W sezonie 2 / odcinek 64 Simon pyta Ambar, czy to prawda, że ona i Benicio się całowali. Ambar zaprzecza i mówi Simonowi, że Jazmin próbuje ich rozdzielić, ponieważ jest w nim zakochana. **W sezonie 2 / odcinku 67: Ambar nazywa Simona swoim jedynym przyjacielem. Zaprasza go do kina i prawie całują się po drodze. Simon wyznaje Lunie, że czuje coś silnego do Ambar, tymczasem Smith obawia się że poczuła coś do Simona. **W sezonie 2 / odcinku 69, gdy Simon pokonuje Gary'ego na wrotkowisku, przytula Lunę i Ambar **Pierwszy pocałunek Simona i Ambar w serialu sezon 2 odcinek 70. **W sezonie 2 / odcinek 73 Ambar powiedziała Simonowi, że go kocha. Kategoria:1 Sezon Kategoria:2 Sezon Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Relacja Kategoria:Pary z serialu Kategoria:3 Sezon